One Hundred Times
by Secrets Of A Broken Angel
Summary: This is a 1oo theme story. There will be 1oo one shots all at least 100 words, mainly Sam-centric. This is part of my AU series I'm currently writing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Love

Love comes in many different forms, Sam had always known that, but he never expected it to come in the form of a yellow and black, fifteen foot robot from another planet who liked to masquerade as a Camaro.

Nor had he ever dreamed it would come from the ex-evil jock concubine he had crushed on since first seeing her in kindergarten. She would probably kill him for daring to call her that if she knew.

Regardless of the absurdity, Bumblebee and Mikeala were undoubtedly the two people he loved the most in this world. Anyone who had anything negative to say on the matter could go to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

New

There were Autobots incoming; they would arrive on earth today. According to Ratchet, who was strangely excited, they were femmes like Arcee.

Sam was standing next to Optimus, Hide, and the medic watching the robots smash down into a field. It was his job to represent the human race, and explain why they would register him as a Prime when he was clearly an organic.

There were two Bots, one was silver and the other a metallic blue, and Sam was ready to greet them, except, something else happened before he could.

Ironhide took one look at the silvery femme and bolted towards her, picking her up in a very human fashion and holding her close to his spark.

Sam was, needless to say, shell-shocked. Ratchet was smirking.

"Chromia," Optimus said with a soft smile, and Sam very quickly understood, the femme was Hide's sparkmate, "And her sister, Moonracer, Arcee and Bumblebee will be thrilled."

"I know they're Arcee's sisters," Sam spoke, "But, Bee?"

"I will allow him to explain that," Optimus replied, "But I can tell you that both he and Moon will be incredibly grateful for this chance at a new start."

Sam smiled at his bond-brother before turning to the two femmes who were now looking at him in wonder. He grinned wider, "Welcome to earth, I'm Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

Enemy

When Sam was five, his biggest enemy was the monster who lived under his bed. He was big with sharp teeth and Sam called him Dennis.

When Sam was ten, and fifteen, and sixteen if he was honest, his biggest enemies were the bullies who tormented him at school and the teachers who never took his side.

When Sam was seventeen, his enemies took the form of giant robots, designation Decepticons, who wanted to destroy his world. Did he mention they were alien?

It really was funny how time could change things.


	4. Chapter 4

Caring

Sam stormed out of the diplomatic meeting and went straight into the Autobot's hanger, fuming.

Had he been in a more reasonable state of mind he would have realized what a terrible idea that was, for the other guy. His brothers could feel his fury and he could feel their intense concern.

"WHAT THE SLAG HAPPENED!" Ratchet roared upon seeing him, and Sam quickly came to the conclusion that he must have been sporting a rather large bruise on his jaw after taking that hit.

"Sam, why do you look like you've been hit?" Optimus asked, and through the calm mask Sam could feel his anger brewing.

"Who did it?" Ironhide demanded, shifting his cannons out.

"Because I did get hit, and I'm not telling you who," Sam answered them both as he plopped down on a couch, "And stop scanning me, Ratchet, I'm fine."

"Like hell you are, your jaw's nearly fractured," the medic argued hotly, "My office, now, Samuel."

Sam sighed, but ultimately followed the mech. As he walked towards the office he saw Lennox and Epps walk in, both looking slightly pissed off.

"Who do I need to kill?" Hide raged at them.

It was so nice to have such caring, huge, friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Daydream

"Sam… Sam… SAM!" Bee's voice jolted Sam back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Bee," Sam apologized, "I was daydreaming."

Bee was quiet for a moment, and Sam knew he was probably looking up what daydreaming was, and then, "What was it, Commander?" in another man's voice.

"I was imagining what it would be like if the clouds could dance," Sam admitted after a second.

Bee chirped in amusement, and Sam could feel the bot's mirth through their bond.

"Oh, shut up, it could have been a lot worse. I could have been listening to voices in my head," Sam retorted, "Of course, there was that one time…"

Bumblebee went silent, and then he suddenly floored it.

"Whoa! Bee, what the heck!" Sam gasped in surprise.

"Doctor, Doctor!" came a British woman's voice over the stereo.

"What? Oh, come on, Bee, I was joking," Sam protested, "Bumblebee, I am not schizophrenic!"


	6. Chapter 6

Adrenaline

Sam could feel it racing through his bloodstream, hot, powerful, nearly overwhelming adrenaline flooding through him as he sprinted towards the building through rubble and people to deliver the Allspark.

Never before had he felt so alive, it was incredible, this feeling.

He could understand now, why people pulled dangerous stunts and tempted death, it for this feeling, this total rush that one could easily become completely addicted to.


	7. Chapter 7

Reverence

Sam had never been a religious person, not until he died, and came back to life, in Egypt. Experiences like that, they could change a person.

Still, it was no deity that he held reverence for, but for life itself. Sam understood how easily it could be taken away now, wars had ways of assuring that, and he would never take such a precious gift for granted again.

Sam would cherish every second he was given, every second the members of his large family were given, no pun intended.

It would take him years and years to realize that his family would revere his life even more.


	8. Chapter 8

Light

The first thing Sam registered when he woke up was a blinding white light. He briefly wondered if he was dead, because the last thing he could remember was the pitch black of his cell and a terrible pressing on his chest.

Slowly, things came into focus, and Sam realized he was in a medical room, one that suspiciously looked like Ratchet's.'

Had the Autobots found him then? Was this some sort of Decepticon trick? Or worse, had he finally lost it? Maybe he was dead.

Sam pushed himself up into a sitting position, his body screaming in protest as he did. Nope, definitely not dead.

Bumblebee suddenly burst into the room, making him jump, and his bright blue optics locked with Sam's. Ratchet followed a mere moment later.

"Bumblebee, Sam needs to rest," the elder bot reprimanded with a softness that was unusual for the normally gruff medic.

Sam sent reassurance over their bond to quell the anxiety he could feel in his guardian, and repeated the action with Optimus when the leader walked in.

"I'm fine," he assured quietly, but the flinching as he tried to shift quickly gave him away.

"No you're not," Ratchet contradicted, "Go back to sleep, Samuel. You can talk to us about what happened later."

Sam lay back against the pillows, but he didn't close his eyes.

Ratchet sighed at him and made to flip the light switch.

"No, don't," Sam stopped him, "Don't turn out the light."


	9. Chapter 9

Silence

Like after every battle, Sam found the silence of the small town unsettling. It only served to remind him that the people who should have been driving down these streets, the children who should have been laughing as they raced down the sidewalks, were gone, either killed in the crossfire or forced to flee.

Bumblebee hated it too, and so guardian and charge made it a habit of talking about anything and everything to pull them away from all morbid thoughts. Sam was so grateful his canary yellow Camaro had never been known for keeping quiet.


	10. Chapter 10

Fear

A lot of people marveled how fearless Samuel James Witwicky was. What they didn't realize was how not fearless he actually was.

Quite a number of things scared Sam, Decepticons, the idea of losing the ones he loved, failing the Autobots, spiders.

The trick was not allowing anyone to see his fear, because Sam knew that if his enemies, no matter what species, believed he was unafraid to face them, than he would have already won half of the battle.

So Sam would shove all feelings of fear down and always step forward, always keep going, no matter how hopeless the situation might seem, and only those that really, truly knew him would be able to see the truth.

He had gotten out of more situations than he could count with that tactic, circumstances better soldiers had not.

It really was no wonder everyone believed he had no fear. Still, that didn't stop him from freaking out when Skids dropped a tarantula on his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Sight

The Autobots could see a hundred times better than any human. They could see farther, with more clarity, and with a greater range of color than their allies.

Sam had seen through their eyes a handful of times, and he knew that humans were blind compared to them, but he often wondered if that was such a bad thing.

Being able to see better also meant being forced to see more fully all of the horrors of war, and Sam saw them just fine already, thank you very much.


	12. Chapter 12

Calm

In any war, there are calms between storms, and you needed to make the most out of them, because no one knew when the calm would shatter and violence and death would resume.

Sam spent every possible moment of that time showing his family just how much he loved them, he knew that there was always a chance he would not see another calm day.

Yes, he was so grateful for the brief moments of calm.


	13. Chapter 13

Cold

The first Christmas Bumblebee experienced was with Sam. That was also the year that Tranquility was hit with the worst snowstorm it had ever seen.

It had come suddenly, unexpectedly, and Sam and Bee found themselves trapped in the garage until it ended, forced to spend Christmas Eve playing old board games and trying not to freeze.

When morning finally came, the storm over, Sam had absolutely no arguments with Bee's declaration that they were spending next winter somewhere warm and sunny.


	14. Chapter 14

Friend

Sam didn't exactly have a whole lot of friends when he was growing up, sure he had Miles, but he was kind of an idiot. So Sam had gotten used to going at it alone, believing he didn't need anyone.

He never expected that to change, until he bought a car that was really a talking robot from outer space, a robot hell-bent on keeping him safe.

Suddenly, he had lots of friends, Bee, Optimus, all of the other Bots, Nest, Keala, plus all of the world leaders who wanted to thank him for saving the world, multiple times.

It was through them that Sam finally learned how important friendship was, and it was a lesson he never forgot.


	15. Chapter 15

Hate

Hate could drive people, organic and metallic, to do terrible, horrific things; Sam had witnessed this first hand many times.

But Sam also knew that hate wasn't nearly as powerful as those influenced by it believed, it had an indomitable weakness. And if those people didn't realize that, they would be the ones to fall at the end of the day.


	16. Chapter 16

Yellow

Sam's favorite color had always been yellow, it was the color of the sun, and Sam loved the sun, it chased the darkness away.

So when he saw the yellow Camaro in Uncle Bobby B's used car lot, he had felt an instant attachment to it.

Discovering his awesome yellow car was really an alien in disguise, who also chased away the darkness, had been a really cool bonus.

**Huge Thanks To: Joyfull Scroll for all the reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

Silly

Sam wasn't entirely positive, but he was pretty damn sure seeing Ironhide play peek-a-boo with Annabelle was the funniest thing he had ever had the privilege to witness in his entire life.

Of course, there was no way in hell he would admit this belief out loud. Even Optimus would have been unable to stop his trigger-happy weapon specialist from blowing up their liaison.


	18. Chapter 18

Nightmare

Whenever Sam had a nightmare, he would sneak downstairs and outside to talk to Bumblebee about it. The cheerful Autobot could always chase away the lingering images of blood; no matter how many times Sam woke up screaming into his pillow.

Unfortunately, Sam would occasionally have nightmares while he was staying on base with the other Autobots as well.

The first time it happened, he had accidentally put every Cybertronian on high alert, all immediately assuming their friend was in danger.

He had explained that he was fine, to Hide's cannons no less, but that hadn't stopped Ratchet from examining him for hours before reluctantly accepting the fact that the young Prime was not dying and allowed Sam to return to bed.

All of the Bots had worried over the nightmare Sam was plagued with, but he promised them he would be okay, over and over.

And Sam would be, because yeah, the nightmare was horrifying, but he knew that he would wake up, and those that loved him would be waiting, and they were worth all of the nightmares.


	19. Chapter 19

Heat

Sam had never been a huge fan of being hot, he much preferred the air conditioning blasting him twenty-four seven.

But there was something different about the heat he and Mikeala created together, that heat was more than welcome.


	20. Chapter 20

Old

It seemed to Sam that he could separate his life into two completely different sections, Pre-Autobot and Autobot.

Every once in a while, he would entertain the thought of where people that had been so prominent in his Pre-Autobot life were, but those thoughts never lasted very long when you were the ambassador for a gigantic robotic race from space.

His life then, it seemed as improbable as his life now would have seemed to the Old Sam, had he even had the idea to imagine it.

He does not miss it, he would not trade his friendship with Bee and Optimus and all the others for anything heaven, Earth, or Cybertron.

It came as a shock when Sam bumped into Trent at a Wal-Mart while on a visit home, and he realized that the big, bad jock who had once been his tormentor had never managed to leave Tranquility, despite all the talking he had done back in school.

Trent had shoved him, and Sam hit him right back, something the Old Sam, the Pre-Autobot Sam, would have never dared to have done. Sam left the old football star sitting on the tile floor in shock.

The Old Sam might have let people walk all over him, but the Now Sam was nobody's doormat.


	21. Chapter 21

Dark

Sam couldn't see a damn thing, not a single shard of light penetrated his prison. If the Decepticons were trying to make him lose his mind, it was definitely working.

Not that Sam knew what their plan was. He had been in here six, maybe seven days, and no one had bothered to check on him once.

There had been stale food and warmish water, but that had run out approximately eighteen hours previously.

Either he would starve to death or die of asphyxiation, because the box he was in was welded closed, and there was no way to let air was coming in. Unless, of course, the Autobots managed to find him, soon.

Sam could feel his brothers' desperation through their bond, he knew they were frantically searching, but he wasn't positive they would get to him in time.

Not that he let them know that, he focused all of his energy on sending them reassurances that he was okay, their affection sent back was the only light he had in this pressing, mind-numbing dark.


	22. Chapter 22

Somber

Seeing the twins acting seriously was a once-in a-lifetime event, and it had sent a deep shock running through Sam.

A Decepticon message had been intercepted, one that stated that there were two Autobots in their custody, and the instant the twins heard the second name they had become solemn and determined.

Lightracer, a femme who was apparently the twins' little sister and also the youngest Cybertronian still alive.

Sam had cocked a gun and joined the rescue team immediately, ignoring protests from some of the officials. He would do everything in his power to rescue Light, and Sam prayed he would never witness Skids and Mudflap somber again.


	23. Chapter 23

Courage

He was brave enough to face Megatron, multiple times, to fight Decepticons, to spend his days arguing with the most corrupt politicians in the business, to tell Hide off, to face Ratchet in his worst moods, but there was no way in hell Sam was going to jump out of the airplane, protocol be damned.

"You'll be fine, Sam," Will assured, "You've got a first-rate parachute and the Autobots are all below us to make sure nothing goes wrong, which it won't."

"I can't do this, Will, I hate heights!" Sam protested.

"Sorry, kid, but those suits in D.C. are insistent on you training in full, especially after you got captured," Epps reminded him, "And that includes learning to do this."

"Damn," Sam muttered, slowly inching his way down the lowered ramp.

Taking a very deep breath, he jumped, and was suddenly in freefall.

Pretty sure he was having a heart attack, Sam yanked on the cord hard, sighing in relief as the chute caught the air resistance and his descent slowed drastically.

He landed next to Bumblebee, who began playing an assortment of different people cheering.

"I am never, _ever_, doing that again."


	24. Chapter 24

Caustic

The Russian ambassador's aide was a total bastard, and Sam didn't regret the bruise he was now sporting on his jaw, not when it had scored points in the Autobot's favor.

Besides, the man had totally deserved the insult Sam had shot his way after speaking so derogatorily about his friends, his family.

Of course, Ratchet hadn't agreed with that assessment at all.


	25. Chapter 25

Family

"They are your friends?" a politician had once asked him about the Autobots.

"They are, but they're also much more than that," Sam had replied fervently, "They are my family."

Sam never knew that those robots were listening in, and he would never realize how much of an impact those final four words had on them all.

Sam would probably never understand how his love for them, and their subsequent love for him, had put all of their sparks at risk, because he was human, he was fragile, and they truly hoped he never would.

Knowing Sam, he would probably try to do something stupid to stop them from having to feel that pain, he would try to leave, and they could not let that happen.

After all, he was their family too.


	26. Chapter 26

Smooth

The very last thing Sam would call his proposal to Mikeala was smooth.

He had stuttered, rambled on for about twenty minutes about all the reasons he loved her, and all the reasons why he definitely didn't deserve her, and how much better he knew that she could do until she had grabbed his shirt by the collar with both hands and kissed him like the world was about to end.

He had been in a kind of daze as he slipped the diamond ring on her finger, and he was incredibly relieved when she said she thought his shock was cute.

Smooth it had not been, but amazing it most certainly was.


	27. Chapter 27

Fire

Fury raged through the Autobots' sparks at the sight of their closest human friend, their brother, unconscious in Will's arms.

"We need to get him back to base and to Ratchet, now. Whatever the Cons did, it's really messed up his systems, his temperature is way too high," Will told them with venom in his voice.

No one argued, and Nest raced towards Diego Garcia, Sam safely secured in Bee's passenger seat. They never looked back at the piles of smoldering metal they were leaving behind.


	28. Chapter 28

Betrayal

It hadn't been expected, and that is why it had shocked Sam so terribly.

The man had been his bodyguard for _years_. He was a brave, determined soldier, a person Sam trusted, had considered a friend, and he had betrayed him, handed him over to the Decepticons without so much as a "By your leave."

Sam had survived; his friends had torn apart the building, tracking his very faint life signal, to rescue him. After a few days of Ratchet's tender loving care, he had been back to his old self.

Still, the treachery had shaken everyone, the Bots and Mikeala hadn't let him out of their sight for weeks. Sam, for his part, had made a point to refuse any protection from human sources, unless it was Will or Epps, for a very long time.

Sometimes he wondered what that said about him, as a human.


	29. Chapter 29

Sweet

"That is such a sweet device," Leo remarked, practically drooling over the laptop balanced on Sam's knees.

Sunstreaker stared at him, "How exactly is the value of that piece of technology a comparison to the human taste of sweet flavor?"

Leo had just given him a look of utter confusion.

"It means awesome, brilliant, great, fantastic," Sam interjected before Leo could say something stupid, "It's a synonym, like the word 'cool' I told you about yesterday, Sunny."

"You organics have far too many words that mean the same exact thing. Why can't you have one word and be done with it?"

Sam laughed, "You definitely would have hated my twelfth-grade English class, my teacher was nuts about words."

"Nuts, as in the food?" Sunny asked

"No, nuts as in crazy," Sam informed.

"English is a completely insane language," the mech insisted.

"You don't know the half of it."


	30. Chapter 30

Normal

Sam often wonders when precisely he had begun considering giant, talking, shape-shifting robots from another planet normal in his life.

The only reason he wonders is because he cannot pinpoint the exact moment it did, it is almost like it was never abnormal. He had surprised at their appearance, yes, but freaked out, no.

He always had been out of step with everyone else; destined, or so Optimus told him, to take up the mantle of a Prime. Is it possible that this had always been what he subconsciously, because despite all the talk of fate he never could have dreamed this up, accepted?

Was that why he fought so hard to be like other people, because he knew he never could be?

No matter what the answer, he did know, without a doubt, that he would not have wanted his life to have gone any other way.


	31. Chapter 31

Spicy

It was an uneventful day at Diego Garcia when Ratchet asked Sam to pause his videogame and explain the concept of spicy food to him, and, as they had nothing better to do, all of the other Autobots turned to listen to Sam's answer.

"Um," he started intelligently, trying to figure out where the question had come from, "Well, it's food that's hot, not temperature hot, but taste hot. It makes your tongue… tingle, I guess."

"According to my research," Ratchet said gruffly, "It is a pain reaction."

He really should have known that the inquiry would be based on something like that.

"Yep," Sam replied, trying to sound unconcerned.

Ratchet's optics narrowed, never a good sign, "So, humans, as if they didn't have enough to be hurt by, deliberately put themselves through pain by eating spicy foods, and they enjoy it?"

Every Autobot waited diligently for Sam to answer.

"You make it sound really bad when you put it that way," Sam quipped, "Listen, it doesn't hurt us, and I promise eating spicy food isn't dangerous. If it was, all chili peppers would be banned, and they aren't."

"Do you eat spicy food, Sam," Sideswipe asked.

"Sometimes," Sam admitted to a decidedly not-pleased Ratchet, "But not often, I don't particularly care for it; mom never let me eat it when I was little and you kind of have to build yourself up to the really spicy stuff. Regardless, it is not dangerous. There's a bigger chance I'll be killed by a bunny than get hurt eating spicy food, a much bigger chance."

"Fine," Ratchet huffed after a moment, "Why, precisely, do humans get a thrill out of riding high-speed death machines known as roller coasters?"

Sam had to fight hard to suppress his groan.


	32. Chapter 32

Lost

Only Sam could get lost in a museum, even if it was the biggest one in America. To make matters worse, his cell phone was dead so he couldn't call for help.

It was just supposed to be a simple tour of the building, he hadn't counted on accidentally being separated from the group.

His frustration was mounting by the minute, and it didn't help that he could sense Bee and Optimus's constantly growing concern.

As he came to yet another dead end near a bunch of really freaky-looking dolls, he knew that no one was ever going to let him live this one down. If, of course, he ever managed to find the Primus damned exit.


	33. Chapter 33

Found

After three and a half hours, Sam managed to find the front doors, and, after he sprinted through them in relief, a large group of soldiers and seven Autobots that appeared to be attempting to look inconspicuous.

Sam sighed, knowing what was coming, and made his way over to them, noting that the cars, especially a certain yellow Camaro, looked far too relieved and that the passing civilians were giving them odd looks.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lennox demanded.

"Inside, the exhibits were really interesting," Sam quipped.

Epps suddenly began to smirk, "You got lost, didn't you?"

"Shut up, Epps," Sam muttered, marching over to Bumblebee.

"How is it possible to get lost inside a museum for nearly four hours?" Lennox asked incredulously.

"Talent."


	34. Chapter 34

Hope

It had been a slagging long time since the Autobots had any kind hope that they could end the war, and it had taken Samuel, a human boy, to bring it back to them.

It wasn't because of his bravery, his selflessness, his determination, his totally natural acceptance of them for whom they truly were, or even his actual love for them as people, although those things certainly helped.

No, it was because Sam, as he so easily wound his way into their sparks with his quick tongue and fierce loyalty, had reminded them that they had something to fight for, and that was why they would win this war.


	35. Chapter 35

Sour

Negotiations had gone sour, every ambassador's worst nightmare, and it was only through the Autobots' intervention that the world's major cities weren't molten slag and millions of innocent people killed.

On the bright side, nearly every human on earth was willing to accept the Bots' protective presence on earth now. Unfortunately, there was still the problem that there might not be an earth to protect anymore if the new alien species got their way.

Sometimes problems couldn't be talked out, sometimes fighting was the only option, even if the chances of winning were slim to none.


	36. Chapter 36

Strange

Cybertronians had never been known for any sort of love for organics of any species, so it was expected that newly arrived Autobots would be surprised to find that their comrades had allied themselves so fiercely with the human race.

Stranger still was the fact that they had actual affection for a number of them, especially the one called Samuel, the bond- brother to both Optimus and Bumblebee, the organic Prime.

It was unheard of for Primes to exist outside of their species, but there was no denying that is what he was.

Despite that, it never took long for them to understand why he was so cared for by the others, or for them to form their own attachments to him.

He loved the Autobots as much as they loved him, willing to fight like hell for them without any hesitation, unlike so many others of the humans who feared them.

He wasn't the smartest or bravest of his race, he was really rather odd when it came right down to it, but he certainly was the most cherished.

Sam was a strange organic, and that was why they treasured him so much.


	37. Chapter 37

Water

Sam loved to swim, so he really enjoyed the fact that Diego Garcia was located on a tropical island with a really stellar beach.

The Autobots didn't understand his obsession with it at all, being a race that associated getting unnecessarily wet with rusting. They often worried that he would be pulled under the waves and drown or get eaten by a shark.

Sam was never going to forgive Simmons for making them watch 'Jaws', he could still remember their panic when he walked into the base mere moments after the movie ended, his hair still wet from the salty ocean water.

Bumblebee and Ratchet had both ordered him to stay out of the sea; Sam had diligently ignored them. That had been a _really_ fun night on base.

Bee had attempted to yank him, and Mikeala as well, out of the moonlit waves. He'd been forced to stop when Keala rather bluntly told him, and all of the other watching soldiers and Autobots, that they weren't wearing bathing suits, or any type of clothing at all.

They hadn't been, but that had hardly been the issue. Sam refused to speak to his guardian for the rest of the night and had to endure whistles and cat-calls from Lennox and Epps for weeks afterwards.


	38. Chapter 38

Rough

Apparently, life became a living hell when you got your fiancé pregnant, at least as long as the woman was Mikeala.

Sam kind of wishes someone had thought to warn him ahead of time that becoming a dad meant waking up at all hours of the night to concoct some revolting-looking entrée Keala would suddenly be craving, or that she would make out with him fiercely one minute and be trying to kill him in the next.

The rough road would be worth it in the end, he sincerely hoped. That didn't change the fact that he had silently vowed to never forget to use a condom again.


	39. Chapter 39

Bitter

The man held the gun to the back of Sam's head, swearing to kill him for what had happened to his only son.

Sam couldn't blame him, the Decepticons had been after him, and the twelve-year old had tragically gotten caught in the brutal crossfire.

The ropes cutting into his wrists were a reminder that he was he helpless, utterly unable to fight back, and his bond-brothers were too far away to get to him in time, even if Sam could stall the man.

He felt their panic as the man shoved him to the ground hard, promising Sam would never see the light of another day.

A gun fired, but Sam wasn't the target; the man went down, a look of shock on his face, hit by an ordinary policeman's bullet.

His friends would all be furious, and grateful to the officer who happened to be patrolling the area, but Sam couldn't find it in himself to feel anything but sorrow for the bitter father who had lost his entire world.


	40. Chapter 40

Faith

Sometimes, it worried Sam that everyone had so much faith in him, especially during the times when Sam had absolutely no confidence in his abilities.

He knew, of course, that it had only been through that faith that he had managed to accomplish so much, made it so that even a nobody from Tranquility could make the impossible a reality.

Still, he feared that one day the impossible would remain impossible, that the burden would prove to be too much for him, and everyone would realize what a monumental mistake they had made for believing in him.


	41. Chapter 41

Movie

Movie nights at Diego Garcia were always an event, good or bad, no matter what film they happened to be watching on any particular evening.

One night, they had all settled down to watch 'Jurassic Park', which had seemed like a good idea at the time. Everything had been fine, until Wheeljack had announced that it was completely possible to recreate dinosaurs if they used advanced enough technology.

Red Alert had freaked out, demanding they scour the globe for any signs of humans trying to recreate prehistoric life. Skids and Mudflap, the nuisances that they were, had encouraged his paranoia to the point that Will agreed just to calm Red down.

After hours and hours of fruitless searching, which Sam had been unwillingly dragged into, the mech had finally calmed down and they had been allowed to return to base.

Another evening, someone, Leo, had the bright idea of putting in 'Saw', and everyone had trouble sleeping for days, the humans having nightmares of the movie combined with their real experiences in battle, and the Autobots simply refusing to go into recharge in case a psycho maniac attacked the base.

It was after this that Sam and Will, after much deliberation, had made it a rule that only Disney movies and children's cartoons were to be allowed on base from that point on.


	42. Chapter 42

Beauty

Appearances are deceiving; the most beautiful of things can be deadly.

The flower was called _Nerium oleander_, one of the most poisonous in the world, and Ironhide was seriously regretting the 'no harming humans' rule, because he wanted to kill the idiot who decided to use the flower as a centerpiece in the rec room.

Annabelle, who had recently learned that some flowers were edible, had mistaken the dangerous flora as something she could consume.

Ratchet had been able to concoct an antidote almost immediately, but Hide was still in a terribly foul mood, and probably would remain so until the medic released Anna from the sick-bay.

He wondered if Optimus would allow him to at least horribly terrify the moron whose fault it was, because he most certainly would find that out.


	43. Chapter 43

Teach

Optimus was surprised when Sam asked to learn about Cybertron and its people through his memories and experiences, he had the histories in his head thanks to the Allspark, but he wanted to see the planet as Optimus had seen it. The leader had been pleased to comply with the request.

With the other Autobots often joining in, Optimus told Sam about his life on Cybertron, about the culture and society he had once known well.

Sam was a diligent student, remembering everything he was told, even managing to master the skill of translating their language, although he could only speak parts of it.

As time passed, Mikeala, Will, Annabelle, Robert, Sarah, and a few others began to listen in, and Sam made a point of ensuring his children did too when they were old enough.

Family is supposed to know about each other, was the reason given when they were questioned about it by others, and that warmed Optimus' spark.

The lessons taught him something too, while Cybertron and many of his comrades were gone, he had a home and friends here that really were just as wonderful.

He would cherish them, life had taught him to do that.


	44. Chapter 44

Blood

"Blood is thicker than water," the sleazy official had sharply stated in the meeting when Sam's intense loyalty to his alien friends was put under scrutiny.

Except, that wasn't true, and Sam knew it. He was far closer to the Autobots, beings from another planet, than he was to the majority of the members of his own human family.

"Then I must have Energon running through my veins," Sam had retorted, "Because I would rather stand with them than by you."


	45. Chapter 45

Joy

It had been an incredible day, one that none were soon to forget. Flowers were blossoming everywhere, a symbol of early spring, and a light feeling had already been spread through everyone.

Bee and Moon were finally cementing their bond as sparkmates, and there was not a person on base not excited as hell for the ceremony.

An hour before it started, two Autobots splashed down near the island, Firestar and Elita One. Sam was sure he had never seen Ratchet or Optimus so filled with unadulterated joy as when they were reunited with their thought lost-forever mates.

The sparkmating went perfectly after that, and Sam decided that maybe the universe could be kind after all.


	46. Chapter 46

Stop

One day Ron and Judy Witwicky's hearts were going to stop beating, and Sam's never would. Barring an assassination or accident, he was going to keep on living, forever, a side effect of the Allspark.

He was going to watch every human, apart from Mikeala and their children, because she was his sparkmate and the damn altered gene would be passed to them, grow old and die.

Will, Robert, Simmons, Dutch, Sarah, Annabelle, Leo, Maggie, Glenn, John, his parents, his friends, his enemies, were all going to be gone one day, and he would remain.

Was it really such a shock that he had drunk half of his weight in highly expensive scotch the night before?

Bee and Keala had found him, extremely hung over, and he allowed them to help him back up. After all, it was their curse too.


	47. Chapter 47

Messy

Sam was not a neat person; in fact, his room was the most untidy in the entire base. This fact often led to discussions about how the hell he ever managed to find anything in there.

The mess drove the scared-of-dirt, Sunstreaker absolutely nuts, to the point where he refused to enter the room in his holo-form like all of the other Bots.

Sam hadn't realized it was possible for aliens to suffer from Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, but he found it damn funny.


	48. Chapter 48

Power

Having power meant carrying an amount of responsibility equal to it. If you were unable to shoulder such a weight, then you would invariably lose you power; someone else would take it from you, one way or another. History had proven that countless times.

The abuse of power was met with forceful, even deadly, retaliation; that was why tyrants never could keep hold of their people for long.

There was no sentient life in the universe that preferred being controlled over having their own free will, and they would always, always fight back when someone attempted to take it from them.

That, Sam mused one rainy afternoon, was why Megatron and the Decepticons could never gain a solid footing over the Autobots and their human allies, despite their notable power.

Freedom was far too valuable to let the bad guys come out on top; and they were all willing to die to preserve that most basic right.


	49. Chapter 49

Sick

Sam rarely got sick, but when he did, it was bad. Like, unable to move from out of his bed because it hurt too much, bad.

The few times it occurred, Bumblebee had been frantic with worry, constantly checking his vitals and bugging the gears out of Ratchet.

Thank Primus that the Allspark kept illnesses away from his charge now, because Bee knew that not every disease could be cured.

If he had lost Sam that way, or any way, well, not all sicknesses were physical, and Bee's spark would never have healed.


	50. Chapter 50

Protect

Anyone who knew a single fragging thing about the Autobots knew that they would go to the ends of the universe and back to keep Samuel James Witwicky safe.

They had sworn to protect all humans, yes, but there was something different in the way they defended him. Almost as if he was one of them, as if, they truly loved him.

Whenever anyone brought this situation up with the alien's liaison, he would always assert that this was, in fact, the truth. No one who had witnessed them in action could deny that claim.

And while the Autobots protected the kid in battle, he did a hell of a job protecting them in every political debate.

Woe to any human that tried to disparage the robots, and woe to any being, no matter what species, that tried to harm _their_ Sam.

**Oh, wow, I'm halfway done! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are all amazing! **


End file.
